Mi luz en la oscuridad
by ladycaroohh
Summary: La vida de Isabella Marie Swan pende de un hilo al padecer cáncer de páncreas. Para ella todo estaba dicho, pero repentinamente aparece su luz en la oscuridad: Edward Cullen ¿Podrá el salvarla de su indeseado final?


**Oh yeah! Ladycaroohh is back! Haha, luego de mas de 3 meses sin actualizar regreso con una nueva novela "Amor a contrarreloj" :D Espero que les guste, y desde ya aviso que me pondré exigente con los reviews, si en este capitulo no recibo 10 o 15 reviews no subiré! Perdón, pero es que ahora le estoy poniendo mas ganas y me estoy sentando a escribir horas y horas y me gustaría que mi esfuerzo sea recompensado ******** tengan en cuenta que amo escribir, es uno de mis hobbies y una de las cosas que mejor se hacer, ¡No se en donde estaría si no pudiera escribir! Ok, Ok, antes de que empiece la novela algunas aclaraciones, primero: "Dificil Decisión" quedara cancelada temporalmente, al menos hasta que termine Amor a contrarreloj, lo mismo con Reencarnación que aunque no la leía nadie yo les digo, y segundo: En la novela puse que a Bella le gustaba bailar, cosa que no es cierta pero bueno, tenia ganas de que fuera así :D y tercero: Desde ahora actualizare 1 o 2 días a la semana! Ok no los distraigo más y… ¡Que empiece la novela!**

**Como todos saben, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y blabla… **

_Amor a contrarreloj_

Capitulo 1

_Isabella Marie Swan _

_¿A dónde ira mi alma cuando muera? ¿Al cielo, al infierno, o acaso al purgatorio? ¿Qué ocurre cuando una persona fallece? ¿Su vida se proyecta como en una película, o simplemente se puede admirar un paisaje profundamente negro? ¿Qué es lo que pasara cuando muera? Me rebano los sesos intentando adivinar las respuestas a estas preguntas._

_Y no es un simple capricho, estas dudas le surgirían a cualquier persona que tenga los días contados, como yo. _

_Veamos… ya te eh aclarado que en unos meses moriré ¿Verdad? Ese terrible hecho se debe a que estoy enferma de cáncer de páncreas. Todo comenzó en un día "común y corriente", cuando desperté por la mañana. Mi piel intensamente nívea se había transformado en un pelaje color ámbar, al igual que mis ojos. Charlie, mi padre, no sospecho que yo había contraído una enfermedad mortal, si no que llego a la teoría de que solo era una extraña gripe pasajera. Pero al pasar los días, mi cuerpo mostraba otros lados de esta extravagante "influenza". Al repentino cambio de tez y color de ojos le siguieron penetrantes dolores de abdomen y de espalda. Lamentablemente, los dolorosos síntomas continuaron manifestándose, y además de sentir mi espalda partiéndose a la mitad y terribles complejos debido a mi aspecto inusual, comencé a no tener apetito (algo sumamente extraño en mí, ya que con o sin gripe cumplo todas las comidas del día porque soy una glotona). Y ese fue el comienzo del fin. Con Charlie nos dirigimos al hospital para descubrir que diablos era lo que me pasaba, y la noticia fue como si me cayera una bomba nuclear en la nuca "Bella, sospecho que tus síntomas se deben a un cáncer de páncreas" En ese momento, mi vida no tubo ningún sentido, todos mis esfuerzos por ser alguien en este mundo fueron echados a la basura, me sentí tan impotente… A partir de ese instante, fue una seguidilla de estudios interminables para comprobar si realmente padecía cáncer, y todos y cada uno de ellos indicaban que… __si__. El Doctor Carlisle Cullen confirmo que mi enfermedad había avanzado lo suficiente como para no tener cura. Ahora, mi vida es una carrera contra el tiempo…_

Rápidamente cerré el cuaderno turquesa, eran demasiadas emociones para tan solo treinta minutos. Últimamente, Miep era la única que sabía cada uno de mis sentimientos. En ella, podía plasmar las más íntimas opiniones acerca de mi entorno, sin límites…

Corretee hacia mi antiguo equipo de música, el cual encendí oprimiendo un pequeño botón negro. Repentinamente, el melodioso sonido del piano lleno cada recoveco de mi habitación. Baile de manera estupida al ritmo de la música clásica, pero, como siempre "Un pasito, otro pasito, y al suelo". _"Vamos Bella, un tropezón no es caída"_ Murmure para mi misma mientras me ponía de pie nuevamente.

Me concentre en mi danza. Bailar era un hobbie que tenía desde pequeña. Me sentía llena de vida, a pesar de que mis piernas fueran muy torpes y la mayoría de las veces terminara en el suelo.

—¡Bella, Jacob al teléfono! – La cantarina voz de Reené resonó escaleras abajo. Dibuje una pícara sonrisa al pensar en mi mejor amigo –

—¡Ya voy! – Conteste, mientras corría hacía la sala de estar, y como una desquiciada me acomodaba el auricular del teléfono en el oído – Hola – Salude mientras tomaba una bocanada de aire – Necesitaba hablar contigo.

—¿Qué paso cielo? – Pregunto en una mezcla llamativa de dulzura y preocupación –

—Me siento muy sola – Susurre mientras que mis granates ojos se tornaban cristalinos – Jake, te necesito.

Se origino un silencio sepulcral en la línea.

—Bella, quiero que te relajes y pienses en otra cosa, enseguida estaré en tu casa ¿Si? – Dijo de manera pasiva, pero sin quitarle aquel toque de dulzura que tanto me agradaba – Adiós.

Inesperadamente, silencio nuevamente, había colgado.

Trote en dirección a mi alcoba, y busque en mi closet algo básico para ponerme, ya que me encontraba en pijama. Opte por unos joggins rosados y una sudadera blanca. Luego le di unos detalles a mi cabello, que se hallaba más rebelde de lo habitual. Una vez lista me dirigí a la sala de estar, en donde Charlie ponía toda su atención en un partido de futbol americano y Reené lavaba la vajilla restante del desayuno ¿Por qué mis padres respiraban el mismo aire? Larga historia, se las contare luego.

Mire mi reloj de mano, 15:25 P.M, Jacob ya debía llegar.

_Ding Dong _

Era el.


End file.
